


The Gift

by Filigranka



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Genesis/Sephiroth is more implied by. well. heavily, Inappropriate Humor, Inappropriate Use of Loveless, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Genesis loses yet another challenge.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



Sephiroth both was and had the biggest prick. Of course. Genesis wasn’t sure why he bothered challenging him.

‘Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the Goddess...’ _Loveless_ to the rescue.

‘More like a gift of Shinra. Does it satisfy your curiosity?’

It should. If Genesis had been less hot-heated, it might have.

‘Now I know why you have no patience for _art_ , being gifted like that. One blow and it’s over, indeed.’

‘Funny, some of my... sparring... partners always beg me to “stop fooling around”.’

‘Excuse me? I’d never—’

‘Never?’ Sephiroth arched an eyebrow. ‘Is that another challenge?’


End file.
